Sunday Morning
by mizuiro eyes
Summary: Sakura leisurely brushed her lips back and forth, back and forth on Naruto's neck. Taking in a deep breath, his voice still rough from sleep, he asked, "Do you plan on waking me up?" Sakura resumed her unhurried kissing, openly sucking on his pulse again and again, with her hand now gliding up and down his chest. "We don't have to get out of bed, Naruto."


**Standard copyright sentence. Blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Sunday morning, rain is falling.

Steal some covers, share some skin.

-Maroon 5

* * *

Sakura slowly drifted in and out of consciousness, the awareness of her fingers and toes becoming more evident and the need to stretch making her reach her arms out in front of her. The pitter patter of steady rain against her windowpane lulled her and she smiled softly, her eyes still closed.

The warmth against her back did not move when she stretched. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her, coupled with the puffs of air gently shifting her pink hair. It was still early after all, and the rain made for the perfect background noise. No surprise Naruto was still asleep.

Deciding to get up, Sakura delicately lifted Naruto's arm draped around her waist and wiggled her legs toward the edge of the bed, pulling herself upright and away from her bedmate. Still passed out despite being jostled, Naruto rolled with the momentum of Sakura moving his arm and moved onto his back in the center of the mattress. With a rumbling hmm of contentment, Naruto breathed in deeply and didn't move again.

Sakura tiptoed to the bathroom across the cooled tiles, still groggy with sleep and now chilly in the darkened, early morning air. She snuck into the bathroom, quietly closing the door before turning the light on. Sparing a quick glance in the mirror, Sakura chuckled at the sight of her bedhead hair. She turned the water on at the sink and bending over, she briefly washed her face. Using the water still on her hands, she patted down the snarls of pink. Turning off the light, Sakura opened the bathroom door, caught between getting her day started with breakfast, or going back to bed. Ultimately the weather made her decision for her. Who wants to get up on a rainy morning anyway, she reasoned.

Giving her eyes a few seconds to adjust from the bright lights of the bathroom to the dark bedroom, Sakura's eyes landed on the snoozing man still half under the covers on their bed. With a couple swift steps, Sakura was back at the side of the mattress, lifting the blankets up. Sliding a knee onto the bed, she leaned down and settled herself into the crook of Naruto's shoulder, wrapped an arm around his torso, and situated her head on his chest.

Naruto grunted with her movement, subconsciously recognizing the dip in the mattress and bending his arm under her head so that his fingers could tangle in her hair, turning his face towards her to place his chin on the crown of her head. Sakura curled her body closer to his, skimming her hand up his ribs and across his chest.

Moving her head to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Sakura took in a deep breath and nuzzled him, causing Naruto to briefly squeeze the pink strands in sleepy affection. Sakura leisurely brushed her lips back and forth, back and forth on Naruto's neck as she lightly lifted her right leg up and over Naruto's. She could feel his heart rate quickly jump despite any outward sign of awakening.

Sakura stilled her movements, waiting briefly before lightly kissing his pulse. Pushing back, she kissed his neck with gradually more force in the same spot over and over. When she slightly opened her lips to suck tenderly on his now bounding pulse and then soothed it with the tip of her tongue, Naruto's left arm reached out and gripped the small of her back, bunching the oversized white t-shirt of his she was wearing. Continuing to tangle his fingers in her hair, he kept his eyes closed. Taking in a deep breath, his voice still rough from sleep, "Do you plan on waking me up?"

Sakura resumed her unhurried kissing, openly sucking on his pulse again and again, with her hand now gliding up and down his chest. With a satisfied mmm, Naruto moved his arm from Sakura's waist to her right thigh, and using his right arm across her shoulders, he pulled her body up and on top of his, making her straddle his waist. The friction of her lower body against his readily apparent erection caused Sakura to sharply inhale. Glancing at Naruto, Sakura was unsurprised to see his eyes closed with a smirk on his face.

Moving her face to the other side of his neck, Sakura felt Naruto rest his hands on her waist again, seemingly content with their new position. She began kissing his pulse again with similar force, feeling the rumble of Naruto's low-pitched groan move from his chest to hers. His hands formed small circles on her back as he clearly enjoyed her attention.

Sakura's kisses began travelling up his neck, using her tongue to place more open-mouthed kisses to his jaw until she reached his earlobe. Sucking on it, Sakura finally answered his question with "We don't have to get out of bed," as she none-too-gently bit his earlobe.

Suddenly jolted into action, Naruto seized Sakura's hips, his fingers gripping her tightly as he pulled her down into his erection, pulsing his hips up to meet hers. Naruto grunted at the pleasurable feeling of their grinding. Sakura, wanting more leverage, arched up like a cat above Naruto, pushing up with her arms to join in the motion of their hips.

Gasping at the sensation, Sakura looked down at a grinning Naruto, eyes finally open and zeroed in on her face. Sakura deliberately dropped her hips low and draggedd them slowly up, then in circles over his erection, enjoying the sight of Naruto clenching his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut.

In retaliation, Naruto moved his hands to her ass, fingers spread out as he took the lead in the grinding, pulling Sakura into an on-off motion, up and down on his erection, forcing Sakura to curve her spine back and lift her face toward the ceiling. The loud moan she let out turned sharply into several gasps as Naruto continue his onslaught.

Sakura could feel the pleasure getting tighter and tighter as he ground his erection against her clitoris, her breaths coming out in short pants. Sakura gripped Naruto's t-shirt on his abdomen, shifting her hands underneath the fabric to feel his flat stomach to his pectorals. Naruto smiled at her state of unraveling, and with a particularly vicious thrust of his hips, he murmured "Is this what you had in mind?"

Without skipping a beat, Sakura spread her legs even wider over his erection, leaning down towards Naruto's face, hovering just above his lips. Her hands made circles around his nipples and she lifted her hips above his, but still in slight contact. Taking her tongue, she drew it across his lower lip, and whispered "More skin."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, and Sakura took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. Her hands continued to draw his shirt up his chest as she deeply kissed him, her tongue curling around his. Naruto had to relinquish his strong grip on her ass as Sakura forced his arms up to remove his shirt. She whipped it off and held it up in the air like a trophy, a victorious smile on her lips.

The brief interruption in their kiss ended when Naruto reached out for her, placing his hands behind her neck to pull her back into a bruising kiss where he slanted his lips across hers, swallowing her moan. Swirling his tongue in her mouth, Naruto slide his hands down into her shorts, bringing her hips back into contact with his own.

Sakura pushed her mouth away from his, inhaling suddenly as Naruto reignited the diminishing sensation of grinding their hips together. Naruto moved his mouth to her neck as Sakura groaned. His hands gripped and squeezed her ass before sliding up her back, bringing the old shirt of his up to her shoulders. Naruto unlatched himself long enough from her neck to toss the shirt aside.

Taking advantage of her topless state, he focused his attention on her nipples, pinching the left between his fingers while kneading her right breast. Sakura began a keening moan and gasping his name, wantonly rubbing herself against his erection.

Her whimpers stoked a fire in Naruto, and when she placed her hands over his, sitting up directly over his erection, and played with her own breasts using his hands, Naruto's eyes crossed. He grunted out "Now what?" Peeking out through her closed eyes, Sakura continued to mold Naruto's fingers over her breasts, before taking his left hand in hers and bringing it up to her mouth. Sucking on his index finger, she rotated her hips against his erection. Naruto hissed loudly through his teeth, groaning her name. Sakura smiled when she responded, her voice wavering and soft, "Isn't it obvious?"

Using his right hand, he slipped his grasp from her breast to reach around her side. With a quick tilt of his hips, he pushed her down next to him on the mattress with enough force to cause a slight bounce. Rising above his conquest, he pinned her left arm down. Sakura was still holding onto his left hand by her face, her eyes wide by Naruto's display of forcefulness. Looking up, she saw his devious smile as he smirked before repeating, "More skin," and hurriedly claimed her lips, silencing her unasked question.

Sakura tightly fisted her unpinned hand into his blonde hair as Naruto took complete control of the dominating kiss. His chest dragged against hers in a delicious friction that had Sakura humming around Naruto's tongue. His weight forced her body further into the mattress, his hips once again pulsing against her own. Naruto released her arm which Sakura quickly flung across his back, scraping her nails down the tanned skin.

Only when she felt his hand tug at her shorts did Sakura's awareness return. Lifting her hips, she wiggled her legs to free herself from her clothes. Sitting up, her own hands moved to divest Naruto of his boxers. So focused on her task, she missed Naruto's feral glint.

Naruto reached down to grip her calf muscles, yanking her body down towards his and making her lie flat in one sudden motion. Sakura fell back, her own pulse spiking, eyes on the blonde leaning over her, his hands on her bent knees. Naruto watched in pride at the uneven rise and fall of her chest as Sakura tried to catch her breath, her pink hair fanned out in disarray.

Naruto placed his hands on either side of her chest, pushing her knees out to the side as his uncovered hips met hers. Sakura closed her eyes at the sensation, reaching her hands out to caress Naruto's chest and shoulders. Naruto leaned to his right in order to stroke her right thigh before pulling it up to wrap around his waist. With this touch, Sakura opened her eyes at the same time Naruto entered her.

He slid in slowly at first, enjoying the feel of her, wanting to prolong the sensation. Hovering over her body, he pushed himself inside completely and waited. Sakura had thrown her head to the side the moment he began to move, and so Naruto bent down to kiss her neck once again. Sakura's arms wove underneath his embrace and gripped his shoulders as she started to writhe from both sensations.

Sakura lifted her other thigh to wrap completely around his waist, pushing Naruto even deeper inside. She arched her hips into his, the jolt in sensation forcing Naruto to release her neck. Weaving one hand into her hair, Naruto picked up the pace, faster and faster, with increasing force. He used the other hand to fondle her breast, and Sakura let out a guttural moan. Pinching her nipple, Naruto watched Sakura's mouth fall open in a breathless gasp. Quickly, he moved his hand down to her clitoris, teasing it as his continued to rock into her. She tightened immediately around his erection, her orgasm coinciding with her nails digging down his back and a scream of his name.

Her over-sensitized body barely recovered from the coil snapping, Naruto not stopping the pace. Sakura was gasping for air, moaning without restraint, her legs falling from his waist and her hands gliding down to squeeze Naruto's ass. His slight falter in pumping had Sakura grinding herself against him, whimpering in need, her desire to increase the tempo throwing off Naruto's rhythm.

With a short, frustrated exhale, Naruto shifted his arm underneath Sakura, and rolled onto his back. The change in position forced Naruto deeper still, the sharp increase in pleasure making Sakura shriek as she immediately started rolling her hips. As aroused as Naruto was, the view of Sakura atop him, glistening naked skin and labored pants, nearly sent him over the edge. Gathering herself, Sakura sent a sultry glance Naruto's way as she continued to move her hips. She caught his wandering hands from her thighs and brought them to her breasts, pinching her nipples with his fingers, moaning his name, and slamming herself down on his erection.

Naruto's focus wavered, the sensation of Sakura overwhelming. He felt his own orgasm thundering towards him, his breath uneven. He seized her hips, taking control of her own pace and brutally crashed Sakura down onto his erection. Four pumps and Naruto shouted, grunting, and groaning out Sakura's name as his orgasm hit. Sakura's spine arced backwards, her own culmination peaking with Naruto's, her voice gasping.

Neither person moved from a few seconds, the only sounds in the room the labored breathing of the couple in bed and the raindrops beating against the window. With a satisfied mmmm, Sakura lazily curled down onto Naruto's torso, peppering his upper body with short kisses but remaining joined at the waist. Naruto loosened his grip on Sakura's hips, and his hands followed the curve of her spine as she came to lie on his chest. With one great exhale, Naruto extended his arms around Sakura, holding her to him as she tucked her head under his chin.

"So," Naruto muttered as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, "am I waking up like this every day?"

Sakura smiled against his chest, her pulse still thrumming as she listened to his similarly bounding heart rate. "Well…" she started, "that depends on the weather."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the story. May be back again, might not. **


End file.
